Atsuko Hibiki (Continuum-32145896)
Atsuko Hibiki was at one time even more of a potential rival for Nodoka than Comb herself. Of course the difference being that Comb denied that she was interested, while Atsuko made no secret about her interest. Appearance She stands very tall for a woman in Japan, just under six feet in height and though she is very good to look at there is a rugged wildness about her lovely features. Long brown hair falls loosely around her shoulders. The women is dressed casually in a pair of worn jeans and tank top she has a large backpack draped across her shoulders with a folded umbrella However this is merely an illusion her true form appears much less human, having dark green hair and skin that is almost reddish-pink in color. Her fangs are more like tusks and there are a large pair of reddish bat-like wings covering her backside. Personality History Atsuko Hibiki is the daughter of the demoness Cybelle and Razor Hibiki. Atsuko first met Genma at the insistence of her mother who sent her to Nerima to find and seduce him to that she would have his firstborn son who was going to be the new Nexus. However she ended up falling for him instead. For awhile Atsuko was one of the chief contenders for Genma’s hand, Saotome, they were so close in fact that it almost interfered with his engagement to Nodoka. Sadly Genma ended up choosing her instead stating that Nodoka was more attractive, fashionable and had beter socials standing as the reason. Atsuko left distraught but not before beating Genma to within and inch of his life. Of course it wasn’t be over that easy as she still had her mother on her back about the mission she originally gave her, and the only way Atsuko was ever going to get any peace and quiet would be to have Genma’s son, one way or another. So she snuck into his bedroom shortly after he married Nodoka, put a spell on her to make her sleep more deeply, then assumed her form and woke Genma up so she could have her way with him. Of course she didn't realize that he'd had Nodoka first, which meant that my son was the second one to be conceived that night, but the spell mother cast on her worked, and a few months later she gave birth to Ryoga. However Atsuko quickly discovered why a Demon like her mother would want a Nexus in the first place. If Ryoga had been born a Nexus Cybelle would have used him to control the flow of time and fate. She wasn’t happy when she found out he wasn't the Nexus, but she figured she could salvage the situation by a blood sacrifice that would have helped her get control over his half-brother. Refusing to allow that to happen Atsuko snatched her boy back from her mother's clutches and took to the open road to raise him for herself. She found a house, made it into a home, cast spells to hide them from Mother, did what she could to inhibit their mutual curse and tried to raise him as much like a normal boy as she knew how. She even taught him the martial arts that she learned when she was hanging around with Genma, which is why she created an illusion to make Ryoga think he had his father with him. She also had Shirokuro, her familiar, watch over him to see to it he never got lost or got discovered by her mother. During this time Atsuko met a man and the two really took to each other. Sadly he was a prestigious clan so because of her low status his family forced him to leave her. It wasn’t until later that she found out she was pregnant with Ryomi. One day Ryoga came home and told her that a kid kept stealing his food during lunch. Atsuko became furious especially when she figured out that it was Nodoka’s son. So she decided to train her son to get revenge for both of them. Atsuko encouraged the rivalry between the two even after she learned that Ranma had attempted to make friends with Ryoga, even walking him home a time or two so that he did not become lost when Shirokuro was not around. And then came the day when Ryoga felt himself sufficiently trained to the point where he could match Genma's other son in battle, and the boy impetuously stormed off to the back lot where the challenge was to be held...and he forgot to obtain the services of Shirokuro. Atsuko has spent the last two years trying to catch up with her son she even followed him to Jusenkyo. She ended up getting knocked into the spring of drowned fox by him as he was chasing after Genma and the guide, after they tried to cook him. Her curse combined with her problem with directions. Made finding Ryoga all the more harder. Every time she'd think she'd get close there's be another rainstorm, or she’d be some splashed. Eventually she was able to find her way back to Nerima and the Tendo Dojo. Since she could no longer go back home because of her mother Soun reluctantly aloud her to stay at the dojo. Abilities Atsuko is a highly skilled and dedicated fighter, the Mistress of the Hibiki School of the Righteous Fist. She has been described as a larger, older, more experienced female version of Ryoga, minus the headband that’s almost his trademark. As the woman who taught Ryoga most of what he knows about fighting her art is a combination of what she learned from her father growing up and the Saotome School taught to her by Genma. Atsuko is in that highly refined class of fighter who was worthy of the title War Master, and her perceptions were far beyond the ordinary, and her reflexes were lightning fast, backed by the raw physical power that was her father's birthright. In her prime she had been a match for Comb, and unlike the Warrior-turned Healer who gave up her more aggressive styles since she renounced the Warrior’s path and took up the mantle of a healer, Atsuko has clearly been refining her technique while on the road. As an oni Atsuko has shown numerous special abilities one of which is the ability to understand and talk to animals. However Atsuko’s strongest ability is her ability to channel the power of form and mind to cause what others term as illusion. In this area the half-Oni's powers were quite formidable, and she had learned at the feet of a true Master of the art, her demonic mother. Such illusions could not only take on the aspect of real life but have a substance and solidity that could conceivably kill if employed at full level. Form Magic is really all just a matter of understanding the principles of the Universe and how they operate. Atsuko’s illusions have form and substance, and if she wanted to make them deadly then she could forge a sword that could cut through steel, or a spear that would go right through battleship armor. Mainly the thing to keep in mind is that all illusions work on the power of your beliefs. Atsuko’s belief in her illusions is what gives them a solid structure, and once she locks them into a mold they maintain a self-belief in their own existence similar to an Elemental. It's not the same as being real iron or steel, or having a soul for that matter, but if she believes them good and hard then their ability to cut through objects depends on its resistance factor and if the belief of whatever they hit is stronger or not. Armor plate, after all, has the belief of the blacksmith who forges it fused into the metal helping to reinforce its structure, so if Atsuko’s belief is stronger than the armorer. Equiptment Location Amulet: An amulet designed by her mother attuned to the life-essence of Ryoga allowing Atsuko to find him wherever he is. At-brand: A special arm-bracer that allows Atsuko to strengthen the power of her illusions. Category:(Continuum-32145896)